Creation
by NightWolfMoon
Summary: Yuki is a lonely god and has been brooding in a void of Nothing since transcendence. When he goes to find Knowledge, he will meet an old friend, remembering the stirrings he, as a human, could not fathom, let alone read as the first sparks of love. When they get together, will their chemistry be what brings a new world into existence? (Rated M for smut.)


**Creation**

**Warnings**: slash, sex, Yuno-bashing, and some language (like, I think the 'f' word is used once, but that might be it).

* * *

Muru Muru wouldn't stop complaining about her manga, three of the torn and burnt pages falling away into oblivion as Yuki huddled in his cloak.

Physically, he had aged to resemble that of the average eighteen-year-old, but it felt like millennia had past.

Time moved differently for him.

It didn't move.

It passed but did not pass. He was present, but he could feel the hollowness of such a moment.

Time had no meaning for gods, yet Deus was dead, which meant there was something to look forward to—if it meant looking forward.

"Your mind is still too human, Yuki-chi," Muru Muru commented, tossing the manga over her head where it disappeared as everything else had. "You have succeeded Deus ex Machina. Your power comes from your creations. I'm your servant, but I can't serve if there's nothing around! It's so boring!"

As he stood, Yuki's dark, tattered robes floated about him. He was barefoot, and his cellphone floated so his blue eyes, dulled by the dark half-moons beneath them, could stay glued to the screen.

"Without Yuno," he rasped, voice an echo in the void he lorded over, "there is nothing. So the world must be nothing. It is only right."

Puffing up her cheeks, Muru Muru's violet eyes flashed, and she flew up, slapping away the cellphone.

Scowling, Yuki grabbed her by the neck and whirled around, a dark wall forming for her to be slammed into and pinned up against. Yuki's eyes burned like cold fire, a feeling like static quickly gaining more and more power needing to be loosed charged through his body and made his long, midnight hair start to float off of his broad shoulders.

"So you do have emotions, Yuki-chi," the servant whispered, eyes narrowed and expression one of defiance.

She could never outright rebel against him as the _2_ on her forehead signified that she was, indeed, his, but she still had free reign over her tongue. She could also pull as many pranks as she wished, a leftover love from Deus enjoying his games when pitting human against human in conflicts as little as a scuffle or as big as a war. Muru Muru would carry out many of his wills, keeping the humans Deus deigned worthy of safety in places to make sure they survived or pushing those Deus decided needed a little "fun" towards the fray.

Neither was cruel, necessarily, as Yuki learned during his painful transcendence.

Gods were beyond good and evil—such arbitrary labels humans use to compartmentalize their nature, environment, and existence.

Gods went mad by trying to stay within the realms of human understanding.

Yuno was not the first, her love for Yuki and need to keep him alive showed just how far a god could make him- or herself fall—especially with one so troubled in the first place.

God, Yuki missed her.

He was nothing without her.

The universe was a void without her next to him.

There were cultures that had their gods have mates or consorts.

Why did Yuki have to be alone?

"That is all I have left of her!" he sneered, the power begging to be let free. He'd been forcing it in for so long, and he could feel it start to eat away at his core. His eyes felt like they were on fire, but whether it was the power or tears, he had no idea. "What kind of fucking god am I if I can't even bring back those I love?"

"Are you still speaking of Gasai-san? Or have you now remembered your mother? Or even your father, you've said to have forgiven. Of Ninth, who saved you a number of times? Of Fourth, who first allied with your and Gasai-san? Or maybe you are remembering Hinata? Mao? Kousaka? Why only Gasai-san?"

Was it possible to place a shackle on her mouth?

Maybe he should use this power to create a pile of romance and drama mangas for her. That would shut her up for a while.

Killing her wasn't an option, unfortunately. She was an extension of his god-mind.

Jerking his arm back, Yuki whirled around, not wanting to answer. Truth be told, he had forgotten all about them.

There were others he loved or could have learned to love if given the chance.

Kamado Ueshita should have become the god. She would have made the world such a pleasant place, and Yuki could be forever with Yuno in the sweet sleep of death.

Or Minene Uryu, or Keigo Kurusu. The two were on opposite ends of a spectrum. Kurusu-san would be most easily categorized as lawful good. Uryu-san may have started out as evil, but she was more of a chaotic neutral, following her whims, and, later, her morality.

She had been a demi-god, Deus putting his power into her, suspicious of the Muru Muru claiming to be his servant but was really that of First Universe Yuno.

_Yuno_. Yuki's eyes went to the cellphone, and before he could comprehend what he was doing or feeling, his hand shot out, fingers splayed.

There was no tug or drain.

There was no explosion or anything even a fraction of that sort of drama.

The cellphone was simply now gone. Not even disappeared. Simply gone. No longer in existence.

The human still in Yuki could not wrap his mind around such a concept.

Rage filled the god, hair and robes floating as his eyes blazed like crackling fire.

First Universe Yuno.

The girl who broke into his house, bringing weapons to kill his mother if she didn't approve of their relationship.

The girl who tried to murder his father, a desperate man who had had no clue what breaking his son's cellphone would have brought.

The girl who drugged him and kept him locked up, nearly leaving him a mere shell of himself.

The girl who controlled him, no matter how much he said he was the one using her to stay alive in that hellish game.

Would the Yuno of his universe have ended up like that?

He can never know.

"What exactly do you suggest, Muru Muru?" Yuki inquired, voice low and still raspy-sounding from using it so little.

"Visit the Observer," the servant responded, floating around so that her violet eyes met her boss's solemn gaze. "He is the embodiment of the Library of All that has been seen, experienced…." The small spirit's cheeks puffed out as she pouted, arms crossing over her chest. "Just open up the entrance. The Library is beyond the Universes."

Taking in a breath and then letting it out slowly through his mouth, Yuki nodded.

There was nothing else for him.

With a blink, he was in what looked like a huge library, the building circular with many levels. They went up so high, there seemed to be no ceiling; yet, there was light. There were no ceilings to separate the stories, marble floors instead coming out from the walls beneath the shelves, creating a circular ledge. The shelves on each level looked to be about three meters high, and the diameter of the building looked to be about nine meters across.

Huge, but such a Library would have to be infinite—this was merely an illusion that allowed Yuki, still going back and forth between his human- and god mind, to comprehend.

He needed both minds, Muru Muru had said earlier, as it would allow him to empathize with his creations while still being able to step back and work to keep things flowing as they should.

Gods were not benevolent. They simply were.

Maybe there were books here that could help Yuki get used to what he was.

Floating up to the next story and landing on the edge of the cool, grey-and-white ledge, the god walked up to the shelf.

There were no titles.

"Grab one" came a familiar voice that made Yuki's heart skip a beat. "It does not matter which. You do not even have to read. It's simply a formality, but you know that. This, too, is a formality."

Yes, Yuki already knew All, though only technically. He had been dwelling within his human mind since his transcendence, the knowledge of All still fuzzy and just beyond his fingertips.

This made no matter. All that mattered at this instant—yes, he was living in this _very_ instant—was the owner of that voice.

"Akise-san…," he breathed, turning and meeting the rose-red eyes he had not even thought of since his death.

His lips started to heat and buzz with the memory of that kiss, human mind spinning with the question of whether it was from true affection or if it was to force Yuno to react in an envious manner.

"Affection," Yuki whispered, answering his own question as he turned to take a step closer.

His silver-white hair was about the same length as before, still stylishly messy. He looked to be eighteen or nineteen, face more angular than it had been when the two were fourteen. He wore robes of white and silver, and realization seemed to dawn on him as he took in the god's face.

"Yukiteru-kun—"

"Not him!" whined Muru Muru as she darted up, legs and arms moving wildly, like a toddler having a tantrum. "Make light! Stars! A sun! Use them to create a perfect girl for you! She can even have long pink hair! Just not him! He's not even human or anything!"

Neither was Yuki, not anymore.

She stopped thrashing her arms about, now sitting cross-legged in the air as she wiped at one eye. Her long, lavender hair looked ruffled, and her copper cheeks were flushed.

"It does not matter what Universe it is," Akise sighed. "She does not like me."

"How are you even here?!" Muru Muru demanded, eyes narrowing.

"I am the Observer," he responded.

"Not the True one!" the servant returned. "You're just an artificial existence created by Deus! You were supposed to disappear! The True Observer is a light! It doesn't have a form! It is the Light of Enlightenment!"

"I just Am," Akise declared, brow furrowing as though his existence puzzled him as much as her. "If I was destroyed, then I was brought back. Here."

Looking away, Muru Muru's head went down as she pouted again. "Beyond the universes…."

This meant Akise existed beyond Existence. He was not a creation and thus could not be destroyed. But he was here, and Yuki found himself smiling.

"Leave us, Muru Muru," he ordered in a calm tone.

At first, she looked like she was about to argue but then sighed and _popped_ out of the Library.

"Please," said the god to the Observer, "call me Yuki."

Returning the smile, Akise nodded. "Yuki. Call me Aru."

"Aru," replied Yuki with a chuckle. "Meaning 'exist'."

The Observer laughed as well and held out a hand. "Wish for me to take you to the higher levels? I must warn you"—his expression suddenly turned a mixture of sadness and apprehension—"while this is a place beyond the universes, to keep balance among All, you are unable to interact with the gods of the other worlds, including Gasai-san."

A corner of Yuki's mouth twitching, he realized he had not thought of that. He also realized that this did not cause him any spark of sorrow.

He felt lighter than he had in a long time—for millennia, maybe.

Taking Akise's hand, Yuki said, "It is for the best, I am just beginning to believe."

"Gods are not supposed to believe," teased Akise, red eyes sparkling as he smiled. "They are supposed to understand."

"Then I have a long journey to undertake before I can create anything or anyone," murmured Yuki as they floated towards the center of the story before moving upwards. He smiled as Akise's eyes dilated. "I guess your place here is to help with that."

Akise's smile could not get any larger, his pale complexion making the rising blush seem all the redder.

"Yes," he responded. "And no, the kiss was not affection."

Blinking, Yuki's smile fell. He was about to ask something when air rushed into his lungs and his eyes widened as large as they could go before finally fluttering shut. Heat spread from his lips through the rest of his face as the two embraced, Yuki's hands moving to the Observer's waist as his pale hands rested on his shoulder blades.

The heat slowly worked its way throughout Yuki's body, the two slowly twirling as they rose.

Their lips parted as they landed on a ledge, feet barely touching the marble as both blushed as they stared into each other's eyes.

"It was love," Akise said, breathless.

A thought barely past before reality changed, the two now in what looked like a spacious room, a circular bed to their right.

"This alright?" asked Yuki, the slight echo returning to his voice.

"We would not be here if I were not thinking it as well," replied Akise, an echo touching his voice as well.

The blankets and sheets were white, and a corner of Yuki's mouth twitching upwards, he pulled the other man around so he fell atop of him onto the soft mattress. Yuki had always been the follower, the one who simply allowed things to happen to and around him. Even when he had thought he was taking charge to become a god so he could bring everyone back to life, he had simply allowed all of the events to push him to that decision, Yuno having kept the most important piece of information from him.

Yuki was a god now. It was time for him to start taking charge.

As Akise's delicate hands began to reach underneath Yuki's tattered robes, the god leaned down so their lips met once more. He smelled old books—yellowing pages and ink. His tongue ran over the top row of teeth, drinking him in. His robes dissolved, the silky cloth covering the Observer also melting away from reality.

Gasping softly, Akise's eyes squeezed shut as Yuki began to trail kisses along his jaw and down the side of his neck, feeling the pulse quicken as he went. Both were bringing their human minds to the forefront, feeling the desire and fullness of the humanity they both remembered, memories playing full-blast as they went.

Yuki kept remembering the genius he admired, having no experience to understand the stirrings in his heart and stomach as he watched this self-declared detective go head-to-head against someone holding a future diary. He remembered wanting to be closer to him after Akise had led the rescue to get him out of Yuno's clutches. He remembered the kiss, finally realizing what the stirrings were much too late—and then consequently shoving it into the darkest corners of his mind.

He was not going to do that again.

Fingertips trailing down Akise's torso, Yuki ran his tongue along his collar bone and then back to the base of his neck, licking and sucking and nibbling. He left a twin mark just below his collar bone, moving downward again, trailing the tip of his tongue around his nipple and feeling the Observer's gasp rather than hearing it.

_Sensitive there_, thought Yuki with a smirk as he ran his tongue around the pink spot. He was awarded with a sharp, blissful breath, nails beginning to dig into his back as his other hand gently ran over his member, feeling it begin to harden under his touch.

Bringing his tongue slowly down towards Akise's center, Yuki slowly brought his fingers back up to the top of him and then down again as he took the other nipple into his mouth, giving a gentle suck. It grew hard beneath his tongue's tip, and the silver-haired man's breaths grew sharper, irregular.

Hand moving onto the inside of the Observer's thigh, the god slowly pushed his legs apart as his mouth moved down to take him, the head hitting the back of his throat when he moved forward all the way. He felt him harden inside of his mouth as he moved, slowly at first, Akise gasping as his hips lifted slightly off of the mattress, hands grasping at the white covers. Yuki started to massage between his member and hole, making the Observer's hips lift upwards again, back arching, gasp becoming a moan.

Starting to move faster, Yuki slipped his middle finger into the man, finding and starting to massage the organ and feeling it grow firm.

A musky smell began to rise, and Yuki brought his mouth back to Akise's stomach, lips creating a heated trail upwards, curving slightly as he felt those hands return to his back, nails starting to dig into his flesh.

Tongue flicking at the hardened, pink spot, Yuki slipped his finger out and crawled up onto the bed, using his knees to spread his lover's legs even further, thrusting into him as his lips brushed his red-dusted neck.

Skin parted over his shoulder blades when he thrust a second time, as though Akise were trying to free Yuki's wings.

The contorting of the paler man's face showed him to be using all self-control he possessed to let his pleasure build up rather than letting it explode. Yuki himself was now needing to hold himself together, rocking the two of them further up the bed as he thrust harder, making sure to hit his pleasure spot going in as well as drawing back without making it too uncomfortable for him.

The musky scent rose, thicker, filling Yuki's senses as his skin grew hot and strands of his midnight hair stuck to his flushed face, neck, and shoulders.

He was brought back to that first kiss, the first time such contact had ever made his heart slam into his ribs as heat bubbled with in it, pulsing and growing and writhing and slipping into his stomach.

He felt that writhing heat in his stomach, bursting against its walls and making his core feel as though it were the universe concentrated in his core.

His breathing grew shallow and sharp, mouth open as his eyes barely stayed open as sweat coated his face and dripped into his azure orbs.

Yuki's hands moved up Akise's sides, fingers tracing the contours and finding him more lean than wiry, as he had first looked. He kissed where his heart lay as he thrust again, hands taking Akise's arms down from his back and onto the bed without a fight. They were slick with sweat, and the hair on his forearms was soft and fine, felt but nearly invisible.

Blood welled along the lines of several of the marks on Yuki's back, but all he could feel was pleasure, everything else exemplifying it.

Their legs rubbed against each other, a pungent, earthy smell filling the air.

Yuki tasted the Observer as their lips met, tongues intertwining as the heat and power inside of the god pulsed, expanding with each rapid beat of his heart.

Akise writhed beneath him, fingers curling and uncurling as his back arched and he gasped and yelled.

"Yuki!" he cried, getting closer and closer to explosion. "Oh, _Yuki_!"

The god could feel reality shifting beyond this place. His universe was collapsing into itself and expanding again, so fast and like the pace of his heart.

Elements entered existence and collided into one-another, matter joining dark matter and mirror matter, his universe birthing as the bodies felt as though they were one.

The marks on his back stung, the pain shooting down and adding to the sensation that built higher and higher as one of Akise's hands left Yuki's back and reached down to let his fingers to form a circle and glide over his member.

They came together, and Yuki felt his universe explode inside of him, a huge expanse of matter now in existence for him to return to.

God and Observer lay side-by-side on the bed, legs tangled and arms trembling, twitching fingers buried in one-another's sweat-soaked hair. They shuttered and gasped for breath, much of the sensation centered in Yuki's cock.

He stared into Akise's dilated eyes, the pupils grown so only thin bands of rose-red remained around them. He breathed heavily through his mouth as he moved locks of Yuki's hair away from his face, and he leaned forward, the kiss a hush on his lips.

"Have I helped?" Akise breathed, voice sounding even raspier than the god's. His lips curved into a small smile, and he leaned forward for a second kiss, Yuki meeting him halfway.

"Yes," he gasped, still shuttering. He combed Akise's soft hair back away from his face with his fingers and matched his smile. "A whole world has been created."

Smirking, Akise moved quickly, above Yuki and holding his arms over his head before the god could blink.

Running his tongue over Yuki's bottom lip, the Observer whispered, "No, that was just the light. A whole world will take more steps to achieve."

Breathing in deeply as his eyes fluttered closed and felt the trail of hot butterfly wing-beats create a trail down his neck, Yuki murmured, "A journey I gladly undertake."

_**First time I have ever written smut (well, more than a short paragraph or two, so I'm not sure it that counts...), but I'm pretty glad how this turned out for my first time writing something like this. Anyway, I hoped everyone enjoyed this one-shot! If anyone has advice for writing smut I could use in future writings, I would be glad to hear it. :)**_


End file.
